Hermione Meets the Potters
by Firenzie
Summary: Really lame and stupid...why did I write this???


Hermione Meets the Potters by Firenze 

Hermione Granger was reading a thick book, which was called The Problems Voldemort has Caused. She had no real idea why, but she was bored. Suddenly, she came across something really important: 

The Family that was perhaps affected the most by Lord Voldemort's attacks were the young family, the family loved by everyone, the Potters: James, Lily, and their baby son Harry. 

Hermione looked at the picture below the paragraph. James Potter was smiling merrily, his arm around Lily, who was cradling young Harry in her arms, and singing a lullaby. Harry was sleeping soundly, and his parents smiled happily at him. Hermione gulped. Of course this was before, before - Then suddenly, Hermione heard someone singing. A sweet lullaby. It was a woman obviously, and her voice was sweet and gentle. She looked around. Who was singing? Their voice was so beautiful it seemed like a siren from Homer's The Odyssey. 

"Lullaby, oh lullaby! Flowers are closed and lambs are sleeping; Lullaby, oh lullaby! Stars are up, the moon is peeping; Lullaby, oh lullaby! While the birds are silence keeping, Lullaby, oh lullaby! Sleep, my baby, fall a-sleeping, Lullaby, oh lullaby!" 

The singing and the lady's voice mesmerized Hermione. She started to read again, and then she gulped. In the picture, Lily's lips were going perfectly with the lullaby. Actually, the lullaby was coming from her. 'I must be dreaming... ' Hermione thought, and tried to read further on. 

"Who are you?" a deep male voice suddenly asked. Hermione looked wildly around again. 'Don't tell me,' she thought to herself. 'It's James Potter this time.' 

"Hello!" the man called. "Who are you?" 

Hermione looked down at the picture. James Potter was waving at her, and Lily was looking curiously. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light, and she was in the past, the Potter's world. 

"James Potter?" she asked silently, in utter disbelief. 

He laughed. "What a coincidence. That's my name too." 

Hermione was still in shock. "M-my name is Hermione Granger." 

"That's a pretty name," Lily mused. "If the baby had been a girl, I would have wanted to name it that." 

"I like Harry fine the way he is," James said. 

"Me too," Lily said. 

"Me too," Hermione whispered, just to let them know that their son existed with her. 

They stared at her. "Harry - he's there? Where are you?" James asked. "I'm at Hogwarts." 

"You're from the future! How many years ahead? And where is Harry?" Lily asked. 

"I'm in your future, yes, but you're actually in the past. We are...14 years in the future. Harry is 15, in his 5th year at Hogwarts. And he is sneaking around a secret passageway out of school with Ron, Fred, and George Weasley, with the help of..." Hermione gulped. "The Marauder's Map and a Cloak of Invisibility." 

James grinned. "Did I give them to him?" 

"Yes," Hermione said faintly. Her eyes were misty. 

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, cradling and shushing young baby Harry. "You shouldn't know the future." 

"Oh. We're dead, aren't we?" James asked softly. 

Hermione nodded. "That's all I'm going to tell, so don't ask. I can't risk changing the present, no matter how much Harry would want it." 

"What's Harry like?" James asked wistfully. 

"What I've seen about him, and heard about you, he's a whole lot like you, Mr. Potter." 

"How so?" James asked. 

"He plays Quidditch, but Seeker, not Keeper, he's captain. He does well in his studies, he loves adventures, he's always getting into mischief, and he's always worried about other people. He's nice, caring, good at standing up against enemies, always breaking rules..." Hermione trailed off. 

James smiled. "I'm glad." 

"He looks a lot like you too, Mr. Potter. He has glasses, average height, a bit skinny, jet-black hair that sticks up in the back... But he has your eyes Mrs. Potter, bright, emerald green. And he has a scar on his forehead." Hermione knew not to tell them it was lightening-shaped, or they'd be sure to know. "So does he have a girlfriend?" James asked, grinning coyly, and putting his arm around Lily's waist. 

Lily smiled too. "I'm sure he does; he sounds like a terrific boy and good-looking too," she commented. "No," Hermione said, "he hasn't yet had too much luck in the area of love." 

"Why ever not?" Lily wanted to know. 

"Well, everybody thinks they aren't good enough for him." "My word, he's not conceited, is he?" 

"Of course not Mrs. Potter. Anything but, really. He really hates all the attention he gets, and always is wishing that he could be a normal person - or wizard...with parents. But he's kind of a hero, that's why." Kind of. A vast understatement. 

"A hero!" they cried in delight. 

"Yes." 

"So, Hermione, you seem to know Harry well. What relationship do you have to him?" James asked. 

"We're best friends," she said. 

"Close, are you?" Lily asked grinning. 

"I suppose so," Hermione said, a bit confused. "Why?" 

"You shouldn't know the future," James imitated her, grinning. 

"Oh my! Do you mean - do you mean...what I think you mean?" 

Lily nodded. "Looks like you two are going to end up a bit more than 'just friends'," she said. 

"That's ridiculous! I mean, I don't look at him that way." 

"You will," Lily said. 

"And if he really is like me, he already has been looking at you like that, but not listening to his heart," James added. 

"So are you saying we'll be some kind of couple?" Hermione asked in shock. 

"I'm not going to tell, so don't ask." Lily grinned smugly, acting just like a teenager. 

"I should really choose my words more carefully," Hermione scolded herself. 

"But listen, you have to forget this whole conversation," James suddenly said. 

"So do you." 

"We never met," Lily said. 

"We never met," Hermione repeated. "Farewell Mr. And Mrs. Potter! Don't worry, your son is fine!" Their world was fading away... There was a flash of blue light, and Hermione landed with a flump on her four-poster. 

"What an odd dream..." she murmured to herself, and went off down to the common room, entirely forgetting the conversation she had had with the Potters. The End 

LAME!!! I know, I'm always insulting my work, but I truly think this is pathetic. I'm too much a perfectionist. Well okay, these characters and places all belong to J.K. Rowling, etc. The lullaby isn't mine, but I don't know who made it up either. That's it. Please review, I'm open for all comments and constructive criticism (except flames, nobody likes them). Thanks for reading! 


End file.
